Les esprits !
by Mauw'mocontienne
Summary: Mikelangelo et Florent sont libérés de prison et ont quelques soucis...


One Shot.

PDV Mikelangelo Loconte

Florent et moi étions en prison, dans la même cellule, avec un autre homme, Mario. Celui-ci était très méchant, grand, musclé et moche. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas une salopette rouge, des moustaches, une casquette et un sourire sympathique. Il me faisait peur, alors je restais souvent collé à Florent... Pour ne pas qu'il me fasse du mal.

Florent et moi étions meilleurs amis. Nous avons vécu l'aventure Mozart l'Opéra Rock ensemble, et c'était là que je l'avais connu. Nous nous sommes vus presque chaque jour pendant des années avec une troupe géniale durant plusieurs années. Dès que je l'ai vu, je suis tombé amoureux de lui. Il a ravivé mon coeur avec les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel... Mais je ne lui ai jamais dit parce que j'ai eu peur que notre relation amicale se brise à cause de mes sentiments. Et s'il ne m'aimait pas ? Parce que j'ai un doute. Moi, vu mon physique, je pouvais aimer un autre homme, mais Florent n'avait pas l'air androgyne, n'avait pas de touche féminine.

Grâce à Mozart, nous sommes devenus célèbres, tous les deux. Comme toute la nous vivions tous les deux dans une maison. J'aimais beaucoup vivre avec Florent, même si nous n'étions qu'amis et que j'aimerais plus, beaucoup plus. Mais nous nous voyions souvent, je l'invitais au restaurant, je lui cuisinais souvent des plats faits avec amour.

Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi nous sommes en prison alors que nous sommes célèbres et sympathiques...Et surtout,nous sommes tous deux innocents. En fait, nous y sommes à cause d'une terrible méprise.

Un jour, nous avons invité une amie, Carine, pour qu'elle passe la soirée avec nous. Jusque là, tout allait bien,nous nous étions bien amusés, la soirée s'était vraiment super bien passée... Nous nous sommes couchés dans la même chambre, tous les trois et puis le matin, notre amie s'est faite poignardée par quelqu'un dans la cuisine.

Nous avons paniqué car la police était déjà là,encerclant la maison. Et puis, le poignard avait disparu, on voyait juste à la blessure que c'était une mot ainsi. Si ça se met, l'assassin avait appelé en se prenant pour nous...Alors la police est venue, et nous leur avons expliqué, mais vu qu'il manquait des preuves, nous avons été envoyés en prison. Nous avons été accusés comme coupable de meurtre. Il n'y avait aucune empreinte.

En ce moment, j'avais ma tête enfouie dans le cou de Florent qui venait de me protéger de Mario. En fait, je dois avouer que j'aime bien la présence de Mario, il me donne un prétexte pour me blottir contre Florent et pour que celui-ci me défende. Mais c'était vraiment juste pour cela que je tolérais cette grosse brute à la cervelle de moineau.

Un Gardien vint et delmanda :

-Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

-Emmène-moi pisser, cracha Mario.

Le gardien le fit sortir en passant des menottes autour de ses poignets et Mario me regarda avec un air méchant. Je frissonnai et Florent caressa mes cheveux.

Je fus soulagé lorsque Mario fut hors de vue. Un peu de paix ne me ferait pas de mal.

-Ça va ? Me demanda Florent.

-Oui.

Il défit son étreinte autour de ma taille et je dis :

-Non!Reste là, dans mes bras...

Il me sourit et me prit dans ses bras.

-Tu es tout ce que j'ai, je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes de moi, soupirai-je.

-Mikele, tu me fais peur parfois, mais tu n'as pas tord. Je reste alors dans tes bras jusqu'à ce que tu en ais marre.

-Je n'en aurais jamais marre de toi...

Nous entendîmes la porte de la prison s'ouvrir et puis se refermer immédiatement. Je me retournai et vis Mario. Celui-ci me fit un grand sourire et me dit :

-Alors, ma jolie, on profite de son petit-ami ?

-Florent n'est pas mon petit-ami.

-Ça tombe bien ! Des mois que j'suis en prison, j'suis en manque et j'ai envie de baiser. Et à choisir entre l'autre et toi, je te prends.

Je tremblai dans les bras de Florent et celui-ci m'écarta et il se leva, me laissant derrière lui.

-Ne le touche pas, menaça Florent.

-Et pourquoi ? Demanda Mario.

-Parce que Mikele est mon ami et ce n'est pas un objet sur lequel tu devras te soulager, et moi non plus. Débrouille-toi tout seul, vieux.

Mario ne dit plus rien. En même temps , Florent avait une voix très menaçante.

-Ok,j'y toucherais pas, à ton p'tit copain, répliqua Mario.

Florent soupira et s'assit à côté de moi. Je me levai et allai vers la porte de la cellule. Je regardai la grande pièce en face de la cellule. Celle-ci était grande et composée de murs en pierre. Plusieurs meurtrières très fines étaient sur le mur du fond de cette pièce. Je me mis à regarder cette pièce et tout-à-coup, une lumière très artificielle s'étendit vers la droite...

Je me tournai vers la droite (sans trop savoir pourquoi) et je vis que Mario allait me foncer dessus. Je l'évitai et puis regardai à nouveau la pièce, fasciné. Je me demandais d'où venait cette lumière et pourquoi elle m'indiquait ça... Je souris, chose qui devenait rare en ce moment.

La même chose, à gauche, cette fois-ci, se produit, alors je me jetai sur Florent.

-Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ! S'exclama Florent.

Il se leva et lui fis un coup de poing. Je fis un grand sourire et Mario s'évanouit. Je me postai à côté de Flow' et je lui dis :

-Mon héros...

Je lui fis un baiser sur la joue et je le vis rosir très joliment. Alors, je lui fis un deuxième et je lui souris.

Je me reculai et il me contempla. Je lui fis un clin d'oeil.

-Houuuuuuuuuu!Florent il est tout rouuuuge ! M'exclamai-je.

Il s'empourpra encore plus et je ris. Il soupira et s'assit.

Un policier vint et Mario se réveilla en faisant un doigt d'honneur à Florent.

-Florent et Mikele, nous avons retrouvé l'assassin de votre amie, nous sommes désolés...Vous êtes libres.

Il nous fit sortir de prison et je me serrai contre Florent, je ne voulais toujours pas m'en séparer. Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules et je souris. Il ne voulait pas se séparer de moi non plus, et j'aimais ça. Il tenait à moi, peut-être pas autant que je tenais à lui, mais il ne se doutait pas de mes sentiments. Pour finir, je me demande si je ne devrais pas me résoudre à lui dire.

Nous rentrâmes à la maison et je téléphonai à mes amis. Nous avions eu l'idée d'organiser une fête et d'y inviter tous nos amis. Même si nous n'oublions pas ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que nous avions voulu faire une fête, nous n'allions pas rester tous seuls. Il fallait qu'on fête notre sortie de prison. Tous nos amis nous savaient innocents.

Florent et moi nous assîmes dans le divan et je me mis sur ses genoux. Il soupira et mit ses mains autour de ma taille et très près de mon bassin. Cette proximité me plaisait ,j'avais peut-être bien fait de ne pas arrêter d'être contre lui en prison.

Je tournai la tête vers lui et pour avoir plus de facilité, je me mis carrément à califourchon pou que ma tête soit en face de la sienne.

-Mik..Mikele, balbutia-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-Tu me perturbes, soupira-t-il.

Je tendis ma main vers son visage mais la sonnette retentit. Je grognai mais allai quand même ouvrir . C'était la troupe de Mozart, enfin une partie (sinon,cinquante à la maison, ça allait être de trop, je pense). Il y avait Dove, Albert, Diane, Claire, Melissa, Maeva, Merwan, Solal (cool,papa poulet), Massimiliano (mon coeur eut un raté en le voyant), William,Yamin et Rod.

Florent ne tarda pas à me rejoindre et il serra Maeva dans ses bras. Un petit éclair de jalousie me traversa, mais quand il serra les autres dans ses bras, je fus soulagé. Je fis la bise à tout le monde et Mass' m'embrassa le coin de la bouche (je suppose qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès) et je me rapprochai de Florent.

Ils entrèrent dans notre villa et je mis de la musique. Florent servit de l'alcool et je bus un verre et les autres verres s'enchaînèrent rapidement. Je fus vite un peu saoul..Je montai les escaliers seul et je faillis foncer dans Mass'.

-Excuse...excuse-moi, hoquetai-je.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

Je regardai son visage. Je n'avais jamais remarqué que Mass était aussi beau. Il a de ces yeux tous bleus et une peau vraiment bronzée...Il me regardait aussi, perturbé. Je devais surement avoir l'air d'un fou à force de le contempler ainsi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Je te trouve beau, répondis-je.

-Hahaha ! Tu as trop bu, vieux. Mais moi aussi, je te trouve beau. Pas à cause de l'alcool, en fait, je t'aime...Et je te veux...Maintenant.

Il déposa sa main sur ma joue et je vis de la lumière vers la droite.

-Excuse-moi, je...je ne t'aime pas. J'aime Florent, dis-je en courant.

Et j'allai vers la droite. Dans le couloir, je vis Yamin et Solal en train de s'embrasser langoureusement. Ça m'étonna, mais je continuai le chemin. Au bout du couloir, je vis Florent, et il sourit en me voyant.

-Je te cherchais, dit-il.

-Ma...Ma...Mass...

-Quoi, Mass ?

-Il a voulu m'embrasser, j'ai vu une lumière vers la droite, j'ai suivi la lumière et je t'ai trouvé.

-Il a voulu t'embrasser?

Sur la fin de la question, la voix de Florent monta dans les aigus. Il avait l'air en colère.

-Heu...Ouais,c'est de ma faute,j'ai bu, je lui ai foncé dedans et à cause de l'alcool, je l'ai trouvé beau .

-Mikele...Tu restes avec moi, maintenant.

-Quand bien même je l'aurais embrassé, qu'est-ce que ça t'aurait fait ? Le défis-je.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en baissant les yeux vers le sol.

Je souris victorieux et vins à ses côtés. J'avais l'impression que plus le temps passait, plus Florent m'aimait. Il était aussi de plus en plus enclin à la jalousie. J'aimais beaucoup la tournure que prenaient les événements.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'aime...quelqu'un d'autre et je ne veux pas que Mass me touche, répondis-je.

Florent attrapa ma main lorsque nous descendîmes et nous retrouvâmes les autres. Ils nous sourirent et regardèrent mes doigts liés à ceux de Florent. Ça y est, ils s'étaient déjà fait des idées. Je séparai ma main de celle de Florent et m'assis à côté de Maeva. Je vis un message sur le plafond.

« _Confie-toi à elle _».

J'eus un frisson. Ces signes commençaient sérieusement à me faire peur, je me demandais d'où ça venait. A chaque fois, ils m'empêchaient de commettre des bêtises (éviter Mario, ne pas embrasser Mass, me confier à Maeva). Après tout, peut-être que c'était ma conscience qui me jouait des tours. Après tout, j'étais un fou, un grand dingue, je méritais d'être enfermé à jamais.

-Maeva, chuchotai-je.

-Oui, mon chou ?

-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose...Mais ce n'est pas facile.

-Ha bon ? Dis-moi tout.

-Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un, répondis-je.

-haa...Je la connais?

-Je dirais plutôt que tu LE connais, rétorquai-je.

-Ho ! Je n'ai rien contre...Attends...C'est Flow' alors, répondit-elle.

-Comment as-tu deviné ?

-Ça se voyait mais je voulais en être sûre.

Une lumière éclaira Florent et je m'assis à côté de lui. Une lumière s'étendit derrière nous et je pris Florent par la main. Il me suivit sans broncher, bien qu'étonné. Une fois dehors, les lumières montrèrent le cimetière d'en face.

-Mikele ? Demanda Florent.

-Regarde, dis-je en lui montrant la lumière du doigt.

Il regarda et ouvrit de grands yeux.

-De la lumière ?

-Oui,je l'ai suivi à chaque fois que je l'ai vue. Ça m'a permis d'éviter Mario et Mass, de commettre des bêtises.

-Incroyable !

Nous suivîmes la lumière et nous fûmes étonnés de découvrir la tombe de Carine. Les lumières s'éteignirent et je me serrai contre Florent. Je n'aimais pas beaucoup les cimetières, ça me faisait peur. En plus, la nuit était aussi noire que de l'encre de chine et des brumes s'élevaient autour de la tombe de Clara.

J'eus un petit cri et je me cachai dans l'épaule de Florent. Il frotta mon dos et je regardai. Les brumes avaient disparus.

« N'aies pas peur, Mikelangelo, ce n'est que moi ».

Voilà le message qui venait de s'éclairer juste au-dessus de moi.

-C'est Carine qui communique avec nous, souffla Florent, fasciné.

Je cessai d'avoir peur, mais je restai collé à Flow'. Carine n'allait pas me faire de mal, mais tout cela me semblait tellement incroyable. Je croyais très peu aux trucs fantastiques, aux esprits. Et pourtant, tout ce qui s'est produit ces derniers temps me prouvent que ça existe. Et encore heureux pour moi, Florent les voyais aussi, donc au moins, il ne me prenait pas pour un fou. Et il m'aidait à ne pas avoir peur, me rassurait. Je sentais que cette histoire allait encore nous rapprocher.

Nous décidâmes de rentrer à la maison. Nous allâmes jusqu'à notre chambre (nous dormions dans la même chambre mais pas dans le même lit. J'enlevai mon t-shirt et Florent me regarda. Une lumière éclaira le lit de Florent où il était couché, me regardant me déshabiller.

-Flow' ?

-Oui ?

-Je peux dormir avec toi ?

-Viens, Mikele.

Je poussai mon lit à côté du sien et il m'aida. Il se déshabilla à son tour et je me mis à profiter de la vue. Ce n'était pas la première fois où je passais ma nuit avec Florent. A chaque fois que j'avais peur, je lui avais demandé. La première nuit s'était passé après une soirée défi à la Yamin...D'ailleurs, je ne me souvenais plus trop de ce qu'il s'est passé, nous avions trop bu...Je n'étais même plus conscient de ce que je faisais, mais le lendemain, je me suis réveillé dans le lit de Florent.

Désormais, j'étais face à lui, dans ce lit et je le regardais dans les yeux. J'aimais regarder son visage, ses yeux, son corps...Lui,tout entier. Je voulais sonder son âme.

-Il va falloir qu'on mène l'enquête sur ces esprits.

J'eus un frisson. Ces histoires d'esprit avaient tendance à me rendre complètement effrayé. Je n'aimais pas beaucoup ça, mais Florent n'avait pas tord. Il fallait le faire, pour Carine.

-Heu...Oui, bien sûr, Flow...soupirai-je. Seulement, ne me laisse jamais regarder ça seul.

-Je ne te laisserais pas tomber, répondit-il. Je connais a maison d'une médium, on ira chez elle demain.

Je mis mes mains sur son torse et d'un coup, je me réchauffai. Pour une fois, j'avais froid aux mains et le torse de Florent était bouillant.

-J'ai les mains froides, frissonnai-je.

-On dit que ceux qui ont les mains froides ont le coeur chaud, me répondit Florent.

Je passai mes mains autour de la nuque de Florent, embrassai sa joue et puis je m'endormis.

_Le lendemain_

Je me réveillai dans les bras de Florent. Il dormait encore. Je décidai de me lever et d'aller dans la cuisine. Je fis cuire du chocolat pour le fondre. Je le mis sur des tartines, et puis préparai deux thés au miel (comme Florent m'avait appris à les faire). Ensuite je retournai vers ma chambre.

-Mikele ? Entendis-je gémir derrière la porte.

Je rougis et entrai dans la chambre, le petit-déjeuner en main. Je lui souris et il me regarda, heureux. Je déposai le plateau sur la table de nuit et nous mangeâmes.

-Je me demandais où tu étais passé, me dit-il. D'habitude, on s'attend.

Une fois notre petit-déjeuner englouti, je rangeai le plateau et puis Florent et moi nous habillâmes après avoir chacun pris une douche.

Nous mîmes nos vestes et nous prîmes a voiture. Florent conduisit jusque chez la fameuse médium. Il se gara juste devant la maison et nous descendîmes de la voiture. Nous nous rendîmes au seuil de la maison. Florent activa la sonnette, mais personne ne vint. Il essaya une seconde fois, mais il n'y avait toujours personne. Je regardai par la fenêtre et je vis que la télévision était allumée. Je poussai la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit. Nous rentrâmes chez la médium.

Nous allâmes d'abord dans le salon, mais il n'y avait personne. La télévision crépitait. Dessus, il était écrit « Get out ! ». J'enfonçai mes ongles dans le bras de Florent.

Après avoir fouillé toutes les pièces du rez-de-chaussée, nous montâmes à l'étage. Nous aboutîmes dans une chambre. Je gémis, je ne me sentais absolument pas bien. Je vis un ordinateur, celui-ci était éteint.

-Peut-être qu'il y a des infos là-dessus, dis-je.

J'avançai vers l'ordinateur, mes membres tremblants.

-Il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur, Mickey, l'ordinateur ne va pas te bouffer, me dit Florent.

Mais juste après les dires de Florent, le sol se mit à trembler et Florent mit ses bras sur mes épaules.

-Mikele, regarde,là ! S'exclama-t-il.

Je me retournai et vis des documents qui venaient d'un journal.

« Lady Summer, la célèbre médium, est décédée suite aux morsures trop nombreuses de son chien. Elle a succombé dans sa chambre ».

Je tremblai encore plus et quand des livres se mirent à voler dans la pièce et à foncer droit sur nous, je laissai échapper un petit cri en essayant d'ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci ne s'ouvrit pas

-Pitié, soufflai-je.

-STOP, ça suffit, s'il-vous-plaît, on ne vous veut pas de mal, on cherche des infos sur les esprits, on ignorait que...Bref,notre amie est décédée et nous devons voir si les esprits existent vraiment. Mis apparemment,oui.

Le fantôme de la médium apparut devant nous. C'était une jeune femme en robe noire, portant des créoles géantes et avec des cheveux noirs recouverts avec un foulard mauve. Le plus dur était de voir toutes les morsures qu'elle avait, son beau visage avait été complètement ravagé.

-Oui, les esprits existent, et je suis surprise que vous arriviez tous les deux à les voir. Votre amie doit sûrement essayer de vous tourmenter ou de vous protéger. Et je suis désolée de vous avoir fait ça, mais je n'aime pas beaucoup qu'on rentre dans ma maison. Mais vous n'êtes pas méchant, alors je ne vous ferais pas de mal.

Elle nous donna un livre sur les esprits.

-Voilà, ceci peut vous aider, dit-elle.

-Merci beaucoup, répondis-je.

Je pris le livre en main et nous sortîmes de la maison, ce qui nous valut un sourire de la part de la médium.

Une fois sortis, je fus soulagé. Tout ceci était fini. Un coeur se traça dans le ciel et je regardai Florent.

-Florent, tu sais,...Tu as changé ma vie, je suis heureux que tu sois là. Sans toi, je ne suis rien... on a vécu tellement de choses ensemble : Mozart. C'était tellement bien tout ça. Tu es là pour moi, toujours. Et moi, je ne te laisserais jamais tomber non plus, pour reprendre tes mots. Je...Ho Florent...

Son regard se perdit dans le mien et une multitude de sentiments passèrent dans son regard. D'abord la joie, l'émotion, la nostalgie, la sympathie...

-Je suis perdu...Soupira-t-il.

Je mis ma main sur sa joue et je lui dis :

-Ti amo.

Ses yeux fouillèrent les miens et puis il appuya son front contre le mien.

Alors nos lèvres se touchèrent.


End file.
